La elegida por las sombras
by Amell-bert Targaryen
Summary: Es la presea más deseada por las sombras. La luz que predomina en la oscuridad. La que pareciera fue bendecida por los mismos ángeles y la que los demonios desean manchar.


**Capitulo 1:Sweet dreams**

**.**

_**-Los dulces sueños están hechos de esto**_

_**¿quién soy yo para estar en desacuerdo?**_

_**Todos estamos buscando algo.**_

_**Algunos de ellos quieren usarte**_

_**Algunos de ellos quieren ser usados por ti**_

_**Algunos de ellos quieren abusar de ti**_

_**Algunos de ellos quieren ser abusados.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Un, deux, trois… —estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse equilibrada y activa, pues los escrutinios ojos de la profesora no se apartaban de ella. Evaluaba cada uno de sus movimientos con tanta minuciosidad que le causo irritación.

—_Ya déjeme _—pensó, molesta e impaciente, pero ella era su centro de atención desgraciadamente.

—_Por favor, Dios, has que se detenga_ —rogo y suplico, queriendo mirar al cielo, para ver si así sus plegarías eran escuchadas, pero la mirada de su profesora no se apartó de ella, de hecho parecía no parpadear. No sabía cuánto más iba aguantar y estaba a punto de darse por vencida a seguir la tortuosa rutina sin errar sus movimientos. Sin embargo, el quejido de alguien, obligo a su mentora a desprenderse de ella; para posar su dura mirada en la causante de la ruptura de su vigilancia a la que era su evaluación más importante.

—Ella me piso —dijo mientras señalaba, indignada una de las alumnas a otra que, temerosa, entrelazo sus manos y miro el suelo avergonzada por su desperfecto.

La profesora se acercó con pasos decididos hasta la desafortunada, y tomándola por el brazo con rudeza, la halo hasta llevarla al frente. Nadie dudo que, por la expresión de dolor en su cara, incluso la mujer le hubiera clavado sus largas uñas en la piel expuesta.

—Aquí, donde pueda vigilar tus torpes pies —la situó en su nuevo lugar correspondiente, nuevamente maltratándola al soltarla con la misma rudeza con la que le había tomado el brazo. Mientras eso pasaba, alguien ya se escabullía entre sus compañeras, que no perdían detalle de la reprimenda hacía la que había interrumpido la lección.

Se sintió un tanto culpable por haberse aprovechado de la desgracia ajena, ya que por fin la atención de la profesora estaba en la desafortunada y no en ella, pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Ahora se encontraba atrás, donde las demás la hacían perder notoriedad.

—Ya, ya —aplaudió un par de veces la mujer para captar la atención de sus alumnas que seguían mirando a la compañera que sería el nuevo blanco de su mentora. —Todas nuevamente… Un, deux, trois…

Ahora se sentía más segura, por fin podía aflojar sus músculos y no forzarlos para lograr los extravagantes movimientos que su clase de ballet exigía, o más bien los que la que impartía la clase exigía. Aunque parecía que con eso había bastado, no fue así por mucho tiempo, realmente no bastaba para lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Ella necesitaba descanso, mucho descanso.

Se empezó a escuchar vaga y lejana la voz de su profesora. Sin embargo, lo poco que percibía de su exigente voz, le taladraba la cabeza. Era constante y persistente la orden para que se movieran al ritmo de la melodía de Tchaikovski, mientras ella marcaba los tiempos que debían seguir en cada parte de la pista, pero fue más poderoso el cansancio y sintió que termino por desvanecerse. La concentración de las que estaban a su alrededor, no permitió que nadie se diera cuenta del des fallido cuerpo. Nadie la noto, no hasta que algo similar como el pisotón paso, solo que, una de sus compañeras tropezó con su cuerpo. La queja no se hizo esperar, cuando la ahora desafortunada cayo de espaldas.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó la mujer deteniendo la lección de golpe, exasperada por las interrupciones, incluso aparto a las alumnas con algo de brusquedad cuando estas ya se amontonaban alrededor de las causantes del alboroto.

—Fue Orihime. Mírela, se ha tirado al suelo y me caí por su culpa —dijo, casi llorando mientras se sobaba la cintura. La mentora se alarmo e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas a examinar a la chiquilla que ya hacía en el suelo… durmiendo.

—Orihime, Orihime —la sacudió un poco del hombro para hacerla reaccionar, no sabiendo a que se debía la razón de estar tirada en el suelo. Pensó en un posible desmayo y pidió a una de las niñas, las cuales ya las rodeaban, que le trajera del botiquín de primeros auxilios algodón y alcohol, pensando que con esto la podría hacer despertar. Sin embargo, el ruido del tumulto de niñas hizo el trabajo por ella. La pequeña se sobresaltó y abrió sus ojos con pesadez, reaccionando un tanto desorbitada por no saber al principio que había pasado. La profesora de ballet suspiro aliviada.

—¿Me puedes decir qué fue eso, Orihime? Casi muero del susto —la niña hizo una prolongada pausa antes de contestar, ya que procesaba la pregunta en su cabeza, aún estaba amodorrada y desorientada por la forma tan abrupta en la que había despertado, entonces cuando sus cinco sentidos se recobraron, recordó la fatiga de su mente y cuerpo; lo que la había llevado a rendirse y quedarse dormida.

—Me dormí —sus compañeras rieron, pero callaron al instante que la mentora las miro con severidad.

—¿Cómo que dormías?, ¿qué falta de respeto es esa? Levántate antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda. ¿Cómo es posible que tú me hagas eso? —dijo, indignada e incrédula, a sabiendas que algo como eso no era común que le pasara a esa niña.

—Pero estoy muy cansada —Orihime se encogió, abrazando sus piernas y acostando su pequeña cabeza sobre las rodillas, mostrando culpabilidad por su estado. La profesora le levanto el rostro, tomándola del mentón y la examino. No lo había notado cuando ensayaban, pero ahora que la veía mejor, se veía pálida y pequeñas sombras se albergaban bajo sus ojos.

—Está bien, vayamos a que te examinen, por nada quiero que te pase algo —la tomó de la mano y al momento que ella se levantó, Orihime se levantó también. —Las demás sigan practicando, pobre de aquella que no lo haga.

Las largas y tonificadas piernas de la profesora daban largas zancadas, Orihime apenas y le podía seguir el paso. Sentía que en cualquier momento daría un tras pies que la haría caer y ella la llevaría arrastrando de ser necesario, pues no parecía que iba a detenerse.

Tomó un par de minutos para llegar a su destino. La profesora se acercó hasta un pulcro y ordenado escritorio, tras este, se hallaba una alta y delgada mujer que examinaba con atención un par de papeles.

—Katagiri, necesito que tu marido examine a Orihime —la mujer despego la mirada de los papeles, dejando estos sobre el escritorio, se irguió en su totalidad y entrelazo sus manos. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la mencionada y asintió sin hacer preguntas.

—Esta con un paciente en este momento, pero ya está por salir —efectivamente no esperaron ni un minuto, pues la puerta del consultorio se abrió y por está salieron un hombre y un muchacho de no más de 14 años. El chico iba casi semidesnudo del torso, pues tenía vendado todo el abdomen y se abrazaba este con un brazo, casi se doblaba seguramente por el dolor que sentía en aquella zona de su cuerpo. Orihime lo miró asombrada, estaba lleno de hematomas por toda la cara. El ojo izquierdo estaba bastante inflamado.

—La morfina que te inyecte te ayudara bastante. No te olvides de tomar los desinflamatorios y venir si no has mejorado —el muchachillo apenas pudo asentir. —¿Crees que puedas ir a pie solo?

—Si, doctor. Gracias —la pequeña niña siguió observándolo, preocupada por si realmente podía andar en aquellas condiciones, pero su profesora de ballet agito su mano, de tal manera que su atención se dirigiera a ella.

—No lo mires Orihime, recuerda que son invisibles para ti. No existen —la niña asintió y miro el suelo con pesar. —Por dios Ryuken, deberían atender a esos desdichados en otra parte —dijo la mujer con indignación y cierto repudio al dirigir esta vez su mirada al hombre de bata blanca.

—Lamento que te sean un problema y te incomoden, Cristabella, pero mi profesión me impide hacer distinciones. Toda vida es valiosa —Ryuken la miro con seriedad y desaprobación, pero la mujer no mostro arrepentimiento por sus palabras dichas.

—Aquí no es así, y lo sabes bien —Katagiri, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, decidió que era momento de intervenir, así que carraspeo, salió tras su escritorio y camino hasta la mujer y la niña.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede con Orihime? —el médico y la profesora detuvieron su discusión para centrarse ahora en la mencionada, Cristabella inmediatamente la tomó de los hombros para posarla frente a ella.

—Es verdad, estaba olvidando el motivo que me trajo aquí. Necesito que la examines, se ha dormido en mi clase y no la veo con buen aspecto —Ryuken asintió e hizo un ademán para que ambas entraran al consultorio, la esposa del medicó suspiro aliviada y volvió a su lugar, no sin antes sonreír a la niña que la había mirado, agradecida por haber roto aquel momento tenso que se había empezado a formar.

—Así que te quedaste dormida. Cuéntame cómo paso eso —Ryuken cargo a la chiquilla para sentarla en la camilla alta donde examinaba a sus pacientes, Orihime ansió acostarse, añoraba bastante una cama en esos momentos.

—Estoy cansada y tengo mucho sueño —la niña tayo uno de sus ojos y dio un largo bostezo —efectivamente, ya que tenía más cerca a la pequeña, le miro la palidez y las ojeras bajo los ojos.

Ryuken revisaba sus ojos con una pequeña linterna, luego tomó su estetoscopio para revisar el ritmo de su corazón, luego con este mismo su respiración cuando se lo puso en la espalda y pidió a la chiquilla que inhalara y luego exhalara.

—¿A qué hora te acuestan a dormir Orihime y cuantas clases tomas al día? —la niña se quedó pensando y luego con sus pequeños dedos se puso a contar en silencio.

—Nina me acuesta a dormir hasta que termino de estudiar y me hace repasar lo que aprendí en todas mis clases. Tomó trece lecciones al día —el medico arqueo una de sus cejas y dedujo que la niña no tenía el descanso adecuado.

—¿Nina te alimenta bien?

—Me da cosas que no me gustan. A veces me hace malteadas que saben a pasto. Cuando no quiero comer lo que me da, aprieta mi nariz para que abra la boca y me da ella misma… A veces lo vomito o lo tiro cuando no me ve —Orihime se avergonzó de revelar lo último, pero en verdad no le gustaba, se asqueaba con solo pensar en su horrenda comida, según porque estaba lleno de vitaminas y le harían mucho bien. Ryuken y Cristabella se miraron, incrédulos ante la revelación.

—O es valiente o muy idiota para hacerle eso —dijo la profesora de ballet mientras negaba con la cabeza y ponía ambas manos en su cadera.

—Yo diría que ambas. ¿Sabes cuándo regresa Rangiku? —el medico bajo a la chiquilla de la camilla para que pasara a la báscula y pudiera pesarla.

—Tengo entendido que esta tarde —respondió Cristabella, lo cual capturo la atención de Orihime e hizo que se animara.

—Bien, porque no creo poder razonar con Nina. Orihime necesita descansar un par de semanas. Está cansada, tiene una leve anemia y bastante estrés acumulado. El estrés no es bueno, puede convertirse en un asesino silencioso —en ese momento la niña palideció aún más.

—¿Me voy a morir? —pregunto, alarmada y apretando la mano del doctor con angustia.

—¿Qué? No, no. Lo siento, Hime, no considere medir mis palabras —Ryuken sonrió de lado y poso su mano en el hombro de la niña. —Estarás bien, solo necesitas descansar mucho y olvidarte de tus lecciones unas cuantas semanas. Con Rangiku estarás mucho mejor, ella sabrá cuidarte adecuadamente. Es una suerte que hoy regrese.

Si, así era, ella estaría mejor con su querida Rangiku y estaba bastante aliviada de escuchar que por fin regresaría.

Ryuken se acercó hasta un estante donde guardaba bastantes tipos de medicamentos y saco una caja de colores y figuritas que ha Orihime le parecieran curiosas. Se acerco nuevamente hasta la niña y se las entrego.

—Estás vitaminas te harán mucho bien —Orihime torció la boca con desagrado y ladeo su cabeza, negándose a tomárselas y se las devolvió.

—Vamos, Hime, este medicamento no es desagradable, confía en mi —la sinceridad de su voz la hizo confiar, además, el doctor Ryuken siempre era agradable con ella, podía saber que no le mentía, así que nuevamente las tomó. —Una diaria será suficiente hasta que las termines, ¿de acuerdo? —Orihime sonrió y asintió.

Cuando hubo terminado la consulta, el medico salió con ellas de su consultorio y antes de despedirse de ellas, saco una paleta de caramelo y se la entregó a la niña, a esta le brillaron los ojos y sonrió agradecida, pero consecutivamente sintió que el caramelo le fue arrebatado de las manos.

—Dulces no, le atrofian los dientes y el cuerpo —Cristabella fulmino con la mirada a ambos, pero Ryuken, lejos de molestarse simplemente hizo lo mismo con ella y nuevamente se lo entrego a Orihime.

—Uno no le hará daño, por eso existen los cepillos y la pasta dental, también quema las suficientes calorías todos los días —la profesora de ballet entre cerro los ojos y soltó una maldición en contra de él en francés, la niña se encogió, sintiéndose culpable por la situación, mientras Katagiri, quien los observo al salir no se inmuto sabía de antemano que cosas como esas se le resbalaban a su esposo.

—Katagiri —la mencionada asintió, esperando alguna instrucción—, necesito que estés pendiente a la llegada de Rangiku Matsumoto y le digas que venga a verme.

—Está bien.

—Orihime, ve a tu habitación y duerme. Olvida todas tus lecciones del día de hoy, a Rangiku ya la pondré al tanto de tus pequeñas vacaciones —la niña asintió y se retiró, no sin antes darle las gracias, no se atrevió a mirar a su profesora, sabía que no estaba muy conforme con lo que había sucedido.

.

.

Y obviamente se propuso a obedecer las instrucciones médicas. Orihime se había tumbado en su cama. Tan solo se quitó las zapatillas de ballet y deshizo el moño alto que sostenía su largo y colorino cabello. Se dejo el tutu, no tenía ninguna gana de ponerse algo más cómodo y pensó que no tenía por qué preocuparse por la hora en que tendría que despertar, en cuanto llegara Rangiku, ella la despertaría para hacerle saber que ya estaba nuevamente con ella. Se alegro, después de dos largas semanas estaría de vuelta y Nina no tendría que estar más con ella.

Estaba mirando su techo mientras divagaba en todo lo que le contaría a su querida Rangiku, con eso conciliaría más su sueño y se quedaría dormida más rápido, y estaba en lo correcto pues sus parpados le comenzaron a pesar y sus pensamientos se apagaban rápidamente, el sueño la estaba venciendo; la pequeña niña termino rendida…

Sintió calor, el bochorno en todo su cuerpo la hizo despertar. El cuello lo sintió pegajoso y algunos de sus cabellos se le habían pegado al rostro. No solo era el verano que provocaba las elevadas temperaturas, también había sido mala idea dormir con la ropa de su clase de ballet. Se aparto el cabello y miro la hora en su reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde y se había ido a dormir a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Tanto había dormido? ¿Y Rangiku aún no habría vuelto?

Miro hacía la puerta de su habitación, volviéndose a formular la misma pregunta. Sintió ansiedad.

¿Qué pasaba si no había vuelto hoy, o en el peor de los casos si no volvía nunca?

No, ella no le haría eso…

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su cama para investigar si ya había vuelto, pero su puerta se abrió de a poco y por ella apareció a quien tanto anhelaba ver nuevamente.

—Hola, cariño.

—¡Ran! —Orihime no contuvo su emoción y se aproximo a ella corriendo, la distancia entre ellas no era mucha, pero la niña pego tal carrera que casi la tumba cuando la abrazo.

—Yo también estoy contenta de verte —sonrió con ternura ante la muestra de afecto y tomo a la niña por la cintura para poder cargarla. Camino hacía la cama con ella en brazos y se sentó en esta, con Orihime sentada en sus piernas. —¿Cómo te sientes? He venido tantas veces a verte desde que llegue, pero no había querido despertarte. Ryuken ya me tiene al tanto de lo que te ha pasado.

—En estos momentos me siento bien, solo tengo un poco de hambre —la niña se abrazó el estómago al escuchar como este hacía ruido y se le colorearon las mejillas, Rangiku sonrió y la abrazo. Se sentía aliviada y contenta de tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, a su niña, a su pequeña.

—Sabía que despertarías con hambre, así que prepare algo mientras dormías. No más cosas verdes y pastosas —ambas rieron y abrazaron, Rangiku la acuno en sus brazos y pequeños recuerdos vinieron en su mente, uno de ellos, cuando tuvo por primera vez a Orihime en brazos y era tan solo una recién nacida que lloraba… una bebé totalmente desamparada que la conmovió y que no pude evitar llorar con ella, compartiendo y combinando su propio pesar con aquel bebé.

Cuando Rangiku se propuso a ir por la comida de la pequeña, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, la persona que apareció por esta, no era muy grata para ninguna de las dos.

—Así que era verdad que ya volviste, Matsumoto —la chiquilla inmediatamente se oculto entre los brazos de Rangiku, la mujer que había aparecido y se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, no era otra que Nina Brown. No solo el carácter exageradamente estricto hacía que Orihime la repeliera, si no que su apariencia esquelética y de duras facciones la hacían rehuir y temerle.

—Así es Brown. Ya no tienes porque preocuparte por Hime, ya estoy yo para hacerme cargo —Rangiku sonrió y para disipar el miedo que Nina le generaba a la niña, froto su nariz con la de ella, lo cual provoco una pequeña risita de parte de la chiquilla.

—Es un error que te hayan designado ese cargo. La malcrías demasiado, por eso no obedece y es como es —dijo, casi escupiendo veneno en sus palabras, Rangiku suspiro, coloco a Orihime en la cama y camino en dirección a Nina, la miro altiva, irguiéndose en su totalidad, casi empujo a la esquelética mujer con su prominente busto.

—Si fuera como tú dices, él no estaría contento con mi trabajo. Orihime no podría estar mejor con nadie más —Nina hizo una mueca de disgusto e hizo el amago de retirarse, pero Rangiku la detuvo por el hombro y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. —Ah, y otra cosa más, en caso de que yo no estuviera y te metas con ella, piénsalo dos veces, porque puedo tener toda la autorización para torturarte… Por ejemplo, puedo meterte un embudo por tu asquerosa boca y hacerte beber litros y litros de esa porquería que le dabas a tomar.

—¿Cómo te atreves amenazarme? —dijo, apartándose con brusquedad y dispuesta agredirla, pero Rangiku fu más rápida y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

—Listo —dijo, sonriendo y sacudiéndose las manos. —Oh, por cierto, cielo, te traje regalos. Orihime la miro con entusiasmo, olvidando lo que había visto hace unos momentos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, ansiosa. Rangiku le guiño un ojo y camino hacía una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde una bolsa de regalo reposaba y de la cual la niña no se había percatado. La mujer de bonitas curvas volvió a sentarse en la cama con ella en sus piernas.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —Rangiku metió una mano en la bolsa, mientras la chiquilla trataba de ver dentro de ella, entonces sus ojos vieron como salía de la bolsa una caja metálica, adornada de figuras de todo tipo de caramelos.

—¡Dulces! —a la niña se le hizo agua la boca, preguntándose si había chocolates ahí también—. ¿Puedo comer uno ahora?

—Si, no veo porque no —dijo, abriendo la caja y mostrando a la niña la variedad que había dentro de ella. Orihime sonrió al ver que había chocolates también—. Pero solo uno, tienes que comer algo sano también.

—Si, Ran. Come uno conmigo —ambas tomaron un caramelo y quitaron la envoltura para poder comerlo. La niña se deleito con el sabor del que le había tocado. —Esta delicioso.

—¿Verdad que sí? No estaba muy convencida de traértelos porque te he comprado muchos últimamente, pero tratándose de ti, me es imposible resistirme, además tenías que probar los dulces alemanes —Rangiku pellizco suavemente una de las mejillas de la niña y esta solo pudo agachar la cabeza, como si se sintiera culpable por algo. —¿Qué ocurre, Hime?

—Todos los dulces que tenía antes de que te fueras, ya no los tengo. La chica que hace la limpieza de mi habitación los encontró y se los dio a Nina… y los tiro. Lo siento.

Rangiku pestañeo un par de veces y negó con la cabeza, molesta por todo lo que había padecido su pequeña en su ausencia.

—Vamos, cielo, no fue tu culpa, no tienes porque sentirte mal. Mira, aún falta un obsequio más —Orihime la miro a los ojos y lo único que vio fue un cariño absoluto hacia ella. ¿Por qué pensaría que la única persona que la quería en ese lugar podría estar molesta con ella? Luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la bolsa y vio como de esta salía un estuche, un poco más grande que la caja de dulces. Orihime solo pudo exclamar un _¡oh! _Cuando la vio. Estaba forrada con tela aterciopelada y un moño la adornaba. La parte superior era una tapa de vidrio, así que fácilmente vio lo que contenía. Era un par de muñecos, los cual reconoció de inmediato.

—Es el soldadito de plomo y su bailarina —Rangiku solía contarle cuentos infantiles antes de dormir, y de entre todos los que le había contado, había quedado enternecida con la historia del Soldadito de plomo. Sonaba trágica al final, pero entendió que el amor entre ambos había sido tan grande, que había dejado una huella imborrable al final.

Abrió la caja inmediatamente y los abrazo, miro agradecida a la mujer y luego recostó su cabeza en su regazo. Rangiku acaricio su cabello y miro a su alrededor. En esa habitación no había rastro de que perteneciera a una niña, no había juguetes, no había color; todo lo que la rodeaban eran libros, un pupitre e instrumentos de música, incluso una espada de esgrima que reposaba en una repisa, eso sin mencionar que su guarda ropa contenía más uniformes (según a la clase que asistiría) que ropa informal… bueno, si es que se le podría decir informal a la cantidad de vestidos de seda; aquellos que debía vestir cuando él viniera a verla.

Orihime era una niña que, si no podía crecer rápidamente en su anatomía, si debía hacerlo mentalmente, matando su infancia y albergando a una adulta en una pequeña de tan solo 7 años.

—Ran —la mujer salió de sus pensamientos melancólicos al ser llamada por la niña.

—¿Si, linda?

—¿Crees… tú crees que algún día nos podamos ir de aquí?

—Sssh —Rangiku la levanto de su regazo y coloco su dedo índice en los labios de la chiquilla para hacerla callar. —Orihime, jamás debes decir esto si no estás segura de que alguien te puede escuchar. Jamás se te ocurra decir algo como que te quieres ir delante de alguien más, ¿entendido?

—Si, no lo haré —la mujer la abrazo y se disculpó, pero asegurándole que era por su propio bien lo que le pedía.

—Vamos a que comas —algo la niña asintió.

.

.

Después de haber comido algo y más tarde merendar un poco de cereal, Rangiku dio una ducha a Orihime para que esta pudiera dormir más relajada. La arropo junto al par de muñecos que la mujer le había obsequiado, la niña había decidido dormir con ellos. A pesar de que había dormido casi todo el día, no tardo en quedar nuevamente rendida ante el sueño. Rangiku se quedó junto a su cama para velar un momento sus sueños y concluyo con un beso en su frente cuando fue momento de apartarse de ahí. Por lo general esa era su rutina, acompañada de un cuento, pero está vez habían omitido esa parte.

No salió de la habitación de Orihime, en cambio camino hasta el ventanal de la habitación y miro por esta, recordando la pregunta de la chiquilla sobre irse de ahí. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, manifestando en su mente la imagen de aquella niña que muchas veces en silencio le suplicaba hacer algo por ambas.

Cuanto anhelaba poder cumplir aquella petición…

¨—_**¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No lo acepto!**_ —_**Rangiku golpeo una mesa con ambos puños, mientras lloraba y miraba con rabia a un par de hombres frente a ella.**_

—_**Son ordenes que debemos cumplir.**_

—_**¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? ¡Qué sea lo suficientemente hombre para decírmelo a la cara y que lo haga el mismo!**_

—_**No seas tonta, Matsumoto, solo te estás adjudicando problemas. La niña no es tuya, paso a ser propiedad de este lugar cuando cruzo las puertas. **_

—_**No por su voluntad. Me la entregaron a mí. Yo la he amamantado, la he cuidado. ¡Es mía!**_

—_**Lo estás haciendo más difícil. Mira, si hablas con él, tal vez te la pueda conceder, por lo pronto, ya lo tienen al tanto de todo y debe evaluarla para ver si se le puede dar un buen uso o no.**_

—_**¿Un buen uso? **_—_**la mujer los miro con más rabia.**_

—_**¿Por qué te ofende y sorprende? Sabes lo que es este lugar y como se trabaja.**_

—_**Bueno, ya basta, no tenemos porque pedirle su permiso tampoco **_—_**dijo el otro que ya había perdido la paciencia al ver que su compañero no razonaba con ella. **_—_**Ve por ella.**_

_**El hombre que trato de hacer las cosas de una manera más pacifica se disculpo y entro a la habitación continua, y como el otro lo sospecho, Rangiku trato de adelantarse, pero se lo impidió sometiéndola. Lloró y grito al ver que, a la que consideraba ya su hija era sustraída. La niña de tan solo 4 años, asustada al verse en brazos de un extraño y en las condiciones que estaba la mujer, se asusto y también lloró. Su pequeña mano se extendió, queriendo alcanzar a la mujer que veía como su madre, pero le fue imposible alcanzarla…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No la había visto un par de semanas desde que se la habían quitado, pero la hora de afrontar las consecuencias y saber lo que pasaría con ambas había llegado.**_

_**Y ahí se encontraba ella, sentada frente al hombre que sin miramientos tal vez la destruiría. Este se encontraba sentado también, la miraba mientras exhalaba humo por la boca y quitaba la ceniza de su puro en el cenicero.**_

—_**Sabes que tu "pequeña" travesura no estuvo bien, ¿verdad Rangiku? **_—_**ella asintió y bajo la mirada. **_—_**Mentir y ocultar cosas te hace dar un mal ejemplo a los demás. Es como si mi autoridad, normas y reglas que se han forjado por tanto tiempo las pudiera pisotear cualquiera.**_

—_**Yo, lo siento, pero si usted me dejara explicarle…**_

—_**Oh si, estoy al tanto de tu lastimosa desgracia. Realmente lo siento, sin embargo, eso no te da el permiso para hacer lo que hiciste **_—_**el puro se termino y el hombre dejo el residuo en el cenicero, reposo ambas manos en los brazos del sillón de cuero en el que se sentaba y tamborileo un par de veces con sus dedos. Se mantuvo en silencio, como si meditara lo que haría y sonrió de lado**_—_**, pero me siento benevolente, además has servido bien y te considero otros factores importantes. Estás perdonada.**_

_**No supo si aliviarse o sentir enojo, pero debía hacer el teatro de estar llena de gratitud, así que se levantó hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio las gracias.**_

—_**Ahora, vamos a evaluar la situación de la niña.**_

—_**Sobre eso, si usted me lo permite yo quisiera pedirle que… **_—_**las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando el hombre que la había llevado hasta ahí, la tomó del hombro y le indico que se sentara nuevamente y callara.**_

—_**Primero la veré y luego harás tu petición, ¿está claro? **_—_**nuevamente no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. El hombre indico a uno de su escolta personal que trajera a la niña y este así lo hizo. Rangiku se sentía atada de pies y manos, no sentía la seguridad de que ella pudiera quedarse con Orihime. **_

_**No había tardado más de cinco minutos cuando el hombre entro acompañado de una pequeña niña, perfectamente vestida y peinada, pareciendo una muñequita de porcelana. Ella no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, pero en el momento que sus ojos vieron a Rangiku quiso ir con ella, desafortunadamente el hombre que la traía de la mano se lo impidió y la llevo hasta el hombre que sería su condena, porque Rangiku lo presintió y no se equivocó, porque en el momento que la miro, la codicio¨**_

Se alejo del ventanal, así como el recuerdo que la oscuridad de la noche le recordó, ese que mantenía como uno de los más dolorosos que guardaba. Se aproximo nuevamente a la cama y se acostó en ella. Rodeo en un abrazo a Orihime, decidiendo acompañarla en sus sueños esa noche.

.

.

—Anímate, estúpido, no siempre se corre con la misma suerte —el saco en su cabeza apestaba a muerte, las cuerdas en sus pies y manos casi le cortaban la circulación. Forcejeaba, pero era inútil y solo empeoraba porque, lo pateaban o solo conseguía hacerse daño con los amarres.

—Que fácil es conseguir escoria ¿no crees? —solo escuchaba como sus captores se burlaban de él o como hablaban entre ellos. Al parecer se había metido con la gente equivocada, pero el riesgo le prometía una buena ganancia por ello. Sin embargo, las cosas le habían salido mal.

Se rindió, era inútil tratar de liberarse, además que, aunque lo consiguiera, en la camioneta que lo habían subido había 5 tipos, no iba poder llegar muy lejos. Se pregunto que le iban hacer, pero entre todo lo que escuchaba que le decían, al parecer no iban a matarlo. ¿Qué podrían querer con él entonces?

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero al quedarse rendido casi se quedo dormido, no obstante, una fuerte patada en el estómago lo despertó del todo, con seguridad, si hubiera traído el estomago lleno, este lo habrían vaciado con tremendo golpe. Casi desfalleció, pero entre dos lo tomaron por los brazos poniéndolo de pie y sacándolo del transporte en el que iban.

—Llegamos bastardo, llegamos a tu nuevo hogar —uno de ellos le quito el saco de la cabeza y lo tomó del cabello para que mirara. Él no pudo apreciar bien el panorama, la vista se le nublaba, con aquella patada lo habían dejado casi inconsciente, no pudo más y termino por rendirse. Si es que su destino era la muerte, no estaría despierto para mirarlo, mucho menos para sentirlo.

.

.

**Ejem! Ammm… ¿He vuelto? :v**

**No quiero ondear mucho en el asunto por ahora, explicando mi ausencia y lo que quiero para el futuro de mis abandonadas historias, pero para un resumen rápido… Esta nueva idea es como para celebrar mi regreso y que el ICHIHIME es canon (si, lo sé eso es noticia vieja, pero sigue fresca para mi 7u7). En el siguiente capitulo hablare más sobre esto y lo cual considero yo mi idea más ambiciosa.**

**Para las demás historias las estoy releyendo para no cometer incoherencias y recordar lo que ya tenía planeado para ellas.**

**Para más detalles, disculpas y novedades, lo pondré en mi perfil jejejeje.**

**Es bueno volver… **


End file.
